Exact Opposites
by WhiteLightersEatCookies
Summary: What if Prim was violent and rude? What if Katniss was dumb? What if Gale was a softie? What if Peeta is the incredible hulk? Everyone in the story is very different! This is the year where Prim, Katniss, Peeta, and Gale join the 74th Hunger Games!
1. Prim and Katniss Are Complete Opposites!

_**I am starting to see nobody likes my new story "The Hershey Park Adventure!". :( Please tell me what you don't like about it. Prim getting slapped? People calling her names? Is that it? At least she threw Katniss at the wall! :) I decided to make it up for all of you. I hope you like this story! I will also keep my old story just in case any of you want to read it.  
**_

* * *

_**Prim's POV**_

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE SQUIRREL!" I yell as I violently stabbed the squirrel to death. "Prim, STOP it! Killing squirrels are VIOLENT! You should be happy-go-lucky just like me!" my annoying sister Katniss says. "You are ruining your only reaping dress! Quit staining it with squirrel blood!" Katniss pouts. "Oh this cheap old thing!" I pointed out as I lifted my skirt up. "This is a hand-me down REAPING DRESS from YOU!" I yell. "Now give me the squirrel!" Katniss yells. She starts tugging over the squirrel with me. I tug back with a huge powerful force and Katniss flies into a huge puddle of mud. All of a sudden, a twig snaps. I whirl around to see Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez making out. Selena disconnects the kiss and starts singing. "I love you like a love song, baby!" Selena says in a loud clear voice. "Ugh, shut up, BITCHES!" I yell. I chuck a throwing knife towards Selena and she drops to the ground. I am pretty sure she is dead. Justin starts screaming like a girl.

"Oh please shut up!" I scold. Justin keeps on screaming like a girl. "Oh that was your last chance, missy!" I yell once again. I sent a knife towards the Justin's heart and he drops to the ground. I walk towards their bodies and stuffed them in a bag. Katniss was shocked. "How could you kill, Justin!" my sister shrieks. "Oh please shut up! Don't let me kill you too!" I say. "These two lovebirds will make an excellent soup!" I say happily. "Today was the best hunt ever!" I cheer. I drag the bag along with Katniss back to my house.

I have finally arrived at home! "Katniss, please bring me some lemons!" I say sweetly. "Sure thing!" Katniss chirps. She brings me a basket full of green lemons. This takes a long 15 minute wait. Katniss finally comes with a basket of green lemons. "Umm. . . . . Katniss! These lemons aren't ripe!" I pointed out angrily. I walked out of the room. While I was gone, Katniss tiptoes over to the soup. "Let's add some ingredients!" Katniss chirps. She grabs a tin can full of ground cinnamon. Then she adds some raw egg and she accidently pours a can of Sprite into the soup. The soup blazes itself on fire. "AAAAAHHHHH! PRIM, YOUR SOUP IS ON FIRE!" Katniss cries out. "Yeah, I know it is! I am the best cook in the world! WAIT A SECOND. . . . I didn't finish cooking the soup! Did you eat Selena's and Justin's meat RAW!" I scold. I run towards the kitchen to see my own soup blaze on fire! "WHAT THE HELL! KATNISS WHAT DID YOU DO!" I shriek.

"All I did was add some raw egg, ground cinnamon, and Sprite!" Katniss cries. I let out a huge roar. I ran towards the pantry to find a pot. I filled the pot with cold water and splashed it all over the soup. The fire finally dies down. I instantly snap. I walked towards the bowl full of lemons. I clutched two of them in my hand then I headed towards Katniss. "Hey Katniss!" I say. I give her a fake smile. "Yeah, Prim?" Katniss says innocently. "When DEATH hands you lemons!". "You make lemonade!" she says happily. "NO! WHEN DEATH HANDS YOU LEMONS! YOU SQUIRT THEM IN THE EYE!" I yell. I squirted Katniss in the eye and walks backwards. She bashes her head against the wall and falls unconscious.

**_3 hours later. . . ._**

Katniss and I headed towards the Town Square. I walked towards the Capitol lady. "Fingers please" the woman says. "No! I don't like people touching me! How about I do it myself?" I say sweetly. "Fine, whatever! I don't like this job anyway!" the woman says sleepily. I pull out my knife and sliced my own hand. I slammed my bloody hand against the notebook full of blood prints of different children. My hand print now covers the whole entire section. "That's Prim for ya!" I say happily as I head towards the 12-year old section.

The annoying escort of District 12 appears on stage. "Hella there Deestrict 12!" Effie says in a Russian accent. "It is nat nice ta see ya today!" Effie says in a mean tone. "Let's get dis over wit!". "Fa this yeer's feemail tribute iz. . . .". Silence is only heard. "Catniss Everdean!" Effie announces. Katniss gulps as she walks towards the stage. Katniss glares at me. I snicker. This bitch is definitely not going to make it! "I volunteer!" I shout. "Who dat? Who weeshes to volunteer for Katniss Everdean!" Effie says annoyingly. I walked towards the stage and sighed happily. "Effie! I am having a problem with your accent! This is no longer Russia anymore! Welcome to Panem!" I greet. Effie glares at me. "Fa dis yeer's mail tribute is!" Effie continues. "Pita Mellarch!". A tall boy with a stocky build climbs up the stage. Peeta stares at me with cold eyes. "Can Katniss and Gale join the death competition too?" I ask. " WHAT NOO!" Katniss cries out. I ignore Katniss's cries. "NAA! We have enough playas already!" Effie replies.

"Please?". "Naa!". "Please?". "NAA!". "OH THAT'S IT!" I scream. I tackle Effie to the ground and started ripping her hair. "OK! OK! OK! Fine! President Snaw hates Deestrict 12 anyway!" Effie sobs. "Thank you!" I say happily. All of a sudden, my eyes turned yellow and I grew sharp fangs. I looked at the crowd and gave them a demonic smile. "GET THE HELL AWAY!" I shout in a demonic voice. The crowd gets scared and they scurry away.


	2. Train Rides

_**Prim's POV**_

The Capitol train was very cool! I had a bathroom sink to pee on and couches to rip apart! This is definitely a luxury! Katniss, Gale, and Peeta were busy stuffing their faces in the desert table. Haymitch, our mentor, has burst into the room. He orders me to do 50 push-ups. "Make me, stupid!" I yell. "Oh the push-up ice pop! I love those!" Katniss cheers. She starts eating some push-ups. Dumbass. . . Haymitch face palms. I walked towards the TV and turned it on. I also opened a can of soda. Haymitch rips the cord and the TV immediately shuts off. "NO SODA! NO SUGAR! NO CAFFEINE!" he yells. "Now do 50 push-ups!". I groan.

On the second push-up, I passed out. It was too much for me, but I wasn't fat either. I didn't have enough food to eat and I didn't have enough girl power!

* * *

_**Gale's POV**_

Today is a very sad day. . . . Why did Katniss volunteer me? Now I have to kill innocent children! Killing sweet and innocent animals to feed my family is bad already. . . . I WOVE animals! They are adorable especially ponies and bunnies! I am a brony! I don't know what to call myself if I like bunnies too! Every time I have a nightmare, I paint it which is willy willy scary! At least these yummy yum-yums fill my empty wittle belly! I grab a slice of cake and shove it down my mouth. Peeta who has a very small mouth is having a hard time eating. To help him eat, I shove a chunk of cake down his throat! He starts turning blue and he falls to the comfortable floor. Helpful, right?

* * *

_**Katniss's POV**_

"Hey, Iffie!" I shout. "Get me some burgers!" I command. "Ya don't have any mannas!" Effie shouts. She speaks into a tiny microphone. "Catniss Evadean wants ta orda some burgas! She wants a banana flavored one ta!" Effie yells. It takes a whole 30 minutes to get the whole order done! All of a sudden, Prim wakes up from the dead, I think. "AAH! PRIM IS A ZOMBIE!" I shriek. Prim scowls at me then she thinks it's the perfect time to smack me! I drop to the ground unconscious.

* * *

_**Peeta's POV**_

I found myself lying on the floor. A huge chunk of saliva-covered cake lies on my chest. Did I just choke to death because of cake? I found myself becoming very angry! This isn't good at all! "PEOPLE! I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE!" I scold to everyone. Prim who is not a very good listener resists me. "Make me!" Prim argues. Too late! My shirt rips off and my body becomes humongous. My skin starts turning vomiting-green and my hair becomes jet-black. Since Prim made me so angry, I smacked her with my giant green hand. Her body flies across the room and slams against the wall. She falls unconscious one again. "YEAH! TAKE THAT PRIM!" Katniss chirps happily.

For some reason, I was mad at her too! I smashed her head and she falls unconscious. Soon everybody falls unconscious in the whole entire room, including me! GRACIOUS AND PETITE OLD ME!

* * *

_**Well, what did you think? Please review! The Games are coming closer too! REVIEW!**_


	3. Titanic Ship Rides

**_To all people who don't like this story! Please go to a different fanfic if you don't like it! This fanfic is called "EXACT OPPOSITES!". That means everybody's personality is way different! Why do you read this fanfic if you don't even like it? Read the summary and if you don't like it, then buzz off! You know how Prim is always nice and starts screaming "NO!" all the time? Well, I decided to change that! Prim will always be violent, rude, nasty, and she will start screaming "YES!"._**

* * *

_**Primrose Everdeen**_

I was busy licking a strawberry ice-cream cone covered in raspberry sauce. The sauce reminds me of blood! In fact, I LOVE BLOOD! I CAN'T WAIT TILL THE GAMES BEGIN! All of a sudden, the train comes to a stop. My body slams against the window and I drop my beloved ice-cream cone. Anger starts to grow inside my body. IT IS NOW TURNING INTO A POWERFUL RAGE! "MOM! I DROPPED MY ICE-CREAM CONE! GET ME A NEW ONE DIP-STICK! "What am I? Your personal maid?" my mother replies. "Yeah, pretty much!" I giggle. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Peeta demands. Katniss and Gale enter the room with nervous faces. "Nothing is wrong!" Katniss chirps. Something is fishy! Hmmm... I ran towards Katniss and punched her in the face. Then I dragged her into the bathroom.

"Why are you so nervous?" I demanded. "Well, Gale and I felt like toasting some marshmallows so, I decided to go to the engine room! Gale brought a jar of honey and we were playing tag! He accidently fell over and the jar spilled all over the place!" Katniss cries out. I slapped her in the face. "You are STUPID!".

* * *

**_Gale Hawthorne_**

Ahh... This happens as usual. Katniss getting punched in the face by a twelve year old. Oh well! A Capitol assistant appears in front of Prim's mom. "Hello there, Mrs. Everdeen! There is a huge problem with the engine, so..." the Capitol woman says. "SOOO... WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO DO ALL THE DAMN WORK! YOU DO IT YOURSELF, YOU SPOILED BRAT!" Mrs. Everdeen shouts in rage. "No! It's not like that, Ma'am! I am trying to say that your family has to move out of the train! Your going on a luxury cruise to get to the Ca-" the Capitol assistant never gets to finish her sentence. "UGH! YOU CALLED ME MA'AM!". Mrs. Everdeen throws the Capitol assistant out the window. Then, she goes in a killing rampage. Like I said, it happens as usual!

* * *

**Posy Hawthorne**

"Were going to a luxurwee cruise!" I squeak. "Yes, we are honey!" my mother says. "Now lets gather our bags and get the hell out of here!" I squeak. My mother stares at me with bulging eyes. I grab the vase and slam it against her head. She can't know that I can talk like a 20 year old. I stuff my mother's body inside my "Dora The Explorer" backpack. Sadly, she's too fat to fit inside!

"Wow!" I exclaim. "Dis cruz is awesome!" I say in a innocent voice. The ship was so shiny that it looked like a diamond! It had 7 decks! The lowest deck is full of losers! Cheap poor people like my brother, Gale! I headed towards the first deck! It's the luxury dick! Oopsie daisies! I meant deck! I saw a guy standing at the end of the ship. He looked Leonardo Di_CRAP_io! Oopsie daisies! I meant Leonardo Dicaprio! The guy shouted, "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!". I walked towards him and said, "OH SHUT UP!". I pushed the guy off the ship. The girl that looked like Kate WinSLUT came towards me. Ugh! Her name is Kate Winslet! "Oh my! Why did you do that little girl!" the woman said. "CAN IT LADY!" I shouted. I grabbed the ice-cream cone she was licking and I slammed it against her face. She screams and falls off the ship.


	4. Chariot Rides and Public Training!

_**Katniss Everdeen**_

A loud buzzer goes off in the Titanic. "EARTHQUAKE! EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE!" I shriek. I drop all of my pencils and homework on the ground. My teacher was on the cruise and she gave me all of my assignments that I will be missing for the whole entire month. I quickly opened my door and ran outside. I kept on screaming earthquake the whole entire time. Prim walks out of her room and rubs her eyes. She glares at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "Listen! There is NO earthquake." Prim says calmly. She was trying to stop herself from going on to BEAST MODE. "There CANNOT be an earthquake if we are on sea!". All of a sudden, the ship slams against a giant ice berg. A giant hole appears on the side of the ship. Everyone comes out of their rooms sleepily. The floor seems to be going down. "We are sinking!" Prim says happily. She quickly skips over to the porthole and jumps out. I quickly grab all of my friends and we jump off the porthole. Sadly, Hazelle was too fat jump out. We left her there to die. The ship sinks and I kiss my middle finger. It means "Hola!". I heard Posy cheering and screaming. She was the happiest girl I have ever seen.

It took many hours of swimming to get to land. We have finally reached the Capitol! President Snow appears right in front of a fancy hotel. He told us that this is the place where all the tributes will be staying. He also told us we will meet our stylists! OMIGOD! I WILL FINALLY GET A STYLUS FOR MY NINTENDO DS! When I was 14 years old, I ate the stylus because it looked like a sugar cane! Tonight, we are getting ready for the Chariot Rides! I met my stylist, Cinna! Cinna talks just like Effie Trinket! He has the JAMAICAN ACCENT! Cinna was wearing a dull gold eyeliner along with a pin-stripe dress. Cinna was a very plump man who looked very SEXI! "Hay, Gal! I made ya some dresses!" Cinna says in a girlie tone. "Before we talk about dresses, I thought dat it wasn't very brave for ya to volunteer for ya sista! Dat beech wasn't going to survive anyway!". I roll my eyes. "OOOH! YA MADE SOME SALID DRESSING!" I say mocking Cinna's accent. He glares at me. "NA! I made ya a dress!" Cinna scolds. He places a long leathered dress on me. It looked very SEXY! "Naw! I will light ya on fiya!" he says happily. "You will light me on FIRE!" I corrected. Cinna glares at me. "Doon't correct me!". I ignore Cinna. "WHAT! YOUR GONNA LIGHT ME ON FIRE!" I shriek. "Dan't WORRY! It is jast synthetic fiya! It fake!". Cinna carries a torch and leads me to a giant carousel. I noticed all 30 tributes were sitting on giant plastic carousel horses. All of them were having fun.

He smiles at me in a gay way. I noticed he was wearing the same outfit as mine, but I looked way better! "SEET ON DAT PLASTEEC HORSE!" Cinna commands. I sigh and I sat on top of the horse with Peeta. The incredible hulk wraps his normal arms around my waist. I pull out a needle from my dress and I poke Peeta's hand. He lets out a huge wail. "It hurts!" Peeta shrieks. "Okay! We gat dis! I going ta light ya up!" Cinna says excitedly. He raises his torch over our bodies and we engulfed into flames. Peeta and I start screaming in terror. Soon, the carousel starts spinning around. The wind doesn't help, it only helps the flames grow. The first to appear were the District 1 tributes. They looked very gorgeous! They had sparkly diamond outfits on. The carousel spun around so fast that the District 1 boy fell out of the horse. He starts screaming and crying. I have finally realized the burning pain on my body. "HELP MEEEE! I AM THE GIRL ON FIRE! HELP!" I scream. The crowd roars happily. They began chanting, "Katniss Everdeen The Girl On Fire!". I quickly turn around to see Peeta with an angry expression. I decided to ignore him and the burning pain on skin. All of a sudden, a red rose appears on my carousel. I pick it up and I give it a delicate sniff. Without knowing that the rose was on fire, I toss it back to the crowd. People start screaming in terror because they were burning to death. I thought people were screaming for joy!

I hear a loud crack. I crane my neck around to see the Incredible Hulk. His weight was too great for the plastic horse so it broke. I toppled down on to the spinning floor. I saw that the horse has been reduced to giant crumbs. Soon, the Hulk comes and kills every Capitol citizen except for the tributes, Gamemakers, Head Gamemaker, President Snow, Haymitch Abernathy, and Effie Trinket. The last thing I remembered was Effie's terrible singing.

**3 ****_Hours Later_**

I had finally woken up. I was dressed in a super tight grey suit. The number "12" was pinned on my shoulders and back. All of a sudden, I heard banging. _BANG! BAM! BANG! BAM!_ I whirled around to find Posy slamming Clove's head against the metallic wall. "Die, BITCH!" Posy yells. "OOF! OOOF! OOF! AH! AH!" Clove cries out. Finally, Posy slams Clove's head once more and throws the District 2 girl to the ground. Now, Posy body slammed Clove's tiny body. It took 20 Peacekeepers to pry Posy off of the tiny Career. _Pop! Pop! Pop! _"AAAAAHHHHHH!" a female voice screams. I quickly turned around to see Prim throwing knives at the District 1 girl. The hot babe was tied up to a giant wooden circle. The wooden circle was also surrounded with balloons, popped balloons, and knives. It reminded me of a game! I want to join Prim now! I stole a hanky from a sick-looking Gamemaker. I ran towards Prim and stole her knife. "Hey, give it back!" she screams. I ignored Prim and I wrapped the hanky around my eyes. It was full of snot and boogers! Yuck! I knew what game Prim and I were playing! "Pin The Tail On The Donkey!" I yell courageously. "NOOOOOOOOO! I AM WAY TOO PRETTY TOO LOOK LIKE A DONKEY! DO I NEED TO PUT SOME MAKEUP ON!" the girl shrieks. Too late, I jabbed the knife District 1 female's thigh. She starts screaming in pain. The Gamemakers saw this and they did a standing ovation. Even the Careers and other Tributes clapped, except for the beautiful bombshell!

Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, ushered the District 12 tributes back to their Penthouse. Seneca told us he was going to show our Training Scores on TV! The first to appear was the District 1 Tributes of course! The boy received a 9 and the girl received a 2! How unlucky she was! Then the District 2 pair appeared. The boy got a 10 while the girl got a 0! Both tributes from 3 got a 3! That makes sense! Both from 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 got a 5! The girl from District 5 received an 9 while her District partner received a -10! Now it was our turn! Posy got an 11! Prim got an 11! Vick received a 2 because of his stupid letter that he wrote to the Gamemakers! Rory pulled in a 4! Gale got a 1! My mom pulled in a 10! Now my training score was... 24 out of 12! "OMIGOD!" I cheer. Prim glares at me. "Wow, miss dumbass finally chooses this time to be smart!".


	5. The Bloodbath

_**Prim's POV**_

Haymitch walked towards me. "Listen kid, this is the time to show them everything you got!" Haymitch says boldly. "Well, I'm not stripping for them!" I retort. "WHAT! NO, NOT THAT! SHOW THEM YOUR KNIFE AND AXE THROWING! HEALING! BITCHING! CRYING! ACTING! Well, maybe stripping" Haymitch says. "HAYMITCH!" I growl. "Okay, geez can't you take a joke?" Haymitch replies. "WHAT HAPPENED TO NO JOKING AROUND!" I demanded. Haymitch chuckles. "Only I could do that SOUR-HEART!". My once bossy mentor ruffles my hair and leaves the room. My stylist, Cinna, appears in the room. "I doon't like ya!" Cinna says. "Ya ta scary!". "YA TAA PLUMP!" I mocked. Cinna glares at me. "See, dis is why I doon't like ya!" Cinna retorts. "Whateva, Cinnamon!" I laugh. "LOOK! IF YA KEEP ON MOCKING AND MAKING FUN OF MEH, I WILL NOT GIVE YA JACKET! I HEARD DIS ARENA MIGHT BEE A FROZEN WASTELAND!". I let out a huge sigh. "Fine!" I grumble. Cinna hands me my brown hunting jacket. "_5 SECONDS" _a robotic female voice says from a intercom. I dove into the tiny glass cylinder. "3 _SECONDS" _the female voice says once again. I glared at Cinna who was glaring back at me. "BUH-BYE, BITCH!" Cinna says in a gayish tone. Now Cinna has gone back to filing his nails with the nail file. The glass cylinder finally pushes me into the arena!

I looked around my surroundings. _60!... 59!...58!...57!...56!... 55!...54!...53!..._ The arena was just a regular forest except for the force field parts. _40!...39!...38!...37!...36!...35!..._ I saw the Golden Cornucopia ahead of me. _20!...19!...18!...17!...16!...15!...14!...13!...12!...11!...10!..._ BAM! JUST RIGHT THERE! I SAW A PACK OF 15 THROWING KNIVES RIGHT IN THE MOUTH OF THE CORNUCOPIA! _9!...8!...7!...6!...5!...4!...3!..._ To my left, I saw Clove standing right next to me on her metal place. She was looking at the same pack of throwing knives I wanted. "Bitch..." I muttered under my breath. 2!...1! _BOOM! _

I ran towards the Cornucopia as fast as I could. I saw that Clove was catching up to me. I shoved her to the ground and Clove passed out. I have finally reached the pack of knives. I also grabbed an orange backpack. The other District 12 Tributes had finally caught up with me. They were very fast too! Rory grabbed a box full of scissors. I saw that Katniss was having a hard time choosing a weapon. She saw a slinky and a large butcher knife. "I PICK THE SLINKY!" Katniss declares. Now that dumbass was playing with the slinky. "Wow, this is fun!" Katniss exclaims. All of a sudden, the boy from 9 comes and smashes a rock against Katniss's head. My dumb sister falls unconscious. I threw one of my precious knives at his throat. The District 9 boy falls to the ground dead.

"Hurry up, people!" I shout. Gale quickly grabs the same thing! Posy picked out a large number of throwing axes and a pink backpack! Vick picked out a gun along with a green backpack! My own mother picked out a giant sword and purple backpack! All of a sudden, I heard singing. "Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends!" all the tributes shouted. Ugh! Dumb people! I ran towards the District 8 girl and bashed her in the head with a rock! She falls to the ground dead. "Prim, we have no time for killing!" my sister yells. Wow, she finally chooses this moment to be smart!


End file.
